Alaska 27
�� LOTS OF WEIRD STUFF BELOW BECAUSE AUTHOR ALASKA WROTE THIS WHILE SHE WAS HYPER AND ENERGETIC... PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! �� Brief Intro Alaska 27 is a female user and contributor to the Kpop Fanon Wiki, after joining on December 16th, 2019. Her main contributions are on her fanfiction OCs. She is usually known for being extremely loud and extra and almost everyone who knows her personally, knows not to touch her camera. Other than that, she's very caring and loyal towards her friends and loves hanging out with them. She also loves making new friends so don't be scared if she randomly asks to talk with you (she's done it plenty o' times before lol). Interests Obviously, she loves Kpop but she surely regrets not getting into it sooner. Fun fact: she got into Kpop just this year :P because last year and the previous year, she absolutely despised it. Don't worry, she's sane now and knows how to make her playlist a literal b0P. She feels bad for her non-Kpopper friends though because unlike her and her bestie (A/N: Yassss that's right, ma girl's a multi-trash too! :3), they aren't having the time of their lives listening to BTS and GOT7 and SKZ and TXT and Blackpink on repeat. Anyway, Alaska loves photography a lot but she's not actually good at it XD. She also has very low intellect on the terminology used so she can't ask experts for help because she's embarrassed to continuously be asking the question, "wAiT, wHaT dOeS tHaT MeAn?" So yeah. The crackhead's also a big fan of the HTTYD franchise. She still hasn't seen Homecoming unfortunately ;-; she really is hoping to see it soon cuz she wants to see what happens in the mini movie with the Night Lights and Zephyr and Nuffink. �� Another thing she loves doing is watching crack videos and Try Not To Laugh compilations (which she watches just to laugh). She takes great pride in watching her main boys, BTS, TXT, Stray Kids and GOT7 mess around until they can't even talk cuz they're laughing too much. Like, Alaska can rewatch the same crack vid over and over and over again but she'd still be wheezing for DaYzZzZzZ. This next one might sound quite mean to do but she loves watching jealous ship videos like, "Jealous Jungkook over Vmin". Alaska finds it adorable how easily and obviously some of 'em get jealous (Kookie and Mark though...). Anyways, as long as she has her daily dose of Vmin (Taehyung-ssi! Jimin-ssi!), SOPE (Yoongi: J-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!), Namjin (*insert clip of Jin getting scared by stingrays and going straight to Namjoon for safety, here*), Yugkook (evil maknae + giant maknae... what could possibly go wrong? XD), Markjin (this GOT7 ship is OTP honestly), Jackbam (#ThaiKong... mkay, who put these two crackheads together?) and, 2Jae (this ship is just pure innocence and cuteness overload <3), then she's all set. Her Work A table showing all of Alaska's OCs that she's made pages for :) A Small Snippet of Her Kpop Playlist Category:Driver Pages Category:Alaska 27's Category:User Drivers